


tell me you love me and act like you mean it

by lisinwonderland



Series: maybe if men talked about their feelings, everything would be less complicated [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne just makes a small appearance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I don't even know whose wedding it is, I just love her, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, M/M, Screen Reader Compatible, Screen Reader Friendly, a bit angsty? i guess, but it has a hopeful ending, no beta we die like men, no britpicked either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: He'd only agreed to this as a favour, but it was slowly turning out to be torture.-In which Jon Snow is an idiot and feels insecure.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: maybe if men talked about their feelings, everything would be less complicated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183139
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	tell me you love me and act like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this in four hours??? This is the fastest I've ever written a fanfic, ever. I hope you guys enjoy it!! ♥

He'd only agreed to this as a favour, but it was slowly turning out to be torture.

Jon couldn't help thinking how much he regretted this entire ordeal, but he was not about to say that to Tormund, not when the older man looked as hopeful as he did. Honestly, Jon just wanted to go home already and get this done with, cuddle his dog and eat a pint of ice cream alone while watching crappy TV, was that too much to ask for? He really shouldn't have agreed to his roommate's offer, what the hell had he been thinking?

The truth is, after seeing the sad look that Tormund directed his way when he asked him to be his fake date to this wedding, he just couldn't say no. Not to him. Jon thinks that Tormund actually knows what he does to him, knows that he affects him so much, but has given no indication that he feels the same. So Jon is left suffering, in this wedding full of strange faces, without his dog to distract him, and pretending to be Tormund's boyfriend, as if anyone would actually buy the lie.

When he was not wallowing in self-pity, he actually managed to have a bit of fun, but every time he started forgetting about everything else, Tormund came and put an arm around his waist, and every time, without fail, Tormund's ex would be lurking somewhere near them. And Jon remembered again that he was not really Tormund's, that he was just his roommate, his _idiot_ of a friend who had gone and fallen in l-. No. Who had a crush on the man. That's it. Just a silly crush.

And who could blame him? Tormund was just exactly his type. Red-haired, tall and built like a tank, and with a braided beard that actually made him resemble a Viking. The problem was, Jon was clearly not his type, if the two exes he'd met counted for something. Because they were both blond, and they were both tall as a tree and... Both were women. Not that he couldn't be bisexual, or pan, or whatever. But he just hadn't ever seen Tormund with a man, so _maybe_ the man was actually straight as an arrow. And, again, not interested in him, or he would have said so. Tormund isn't precisely known for his tact.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He heard someone ask at his side, and Jon jumped involuntarily, having been so inside his head that he hadn't noticed the older man walking towards him.

He smiled nervously at the big man and shook his head from side to side.

He had decided to hide in a corner of the room for a while, the social interactions draining him out bit by bit, and Tormund had to have been searching for him, because he was sure that he had found a good hiding spot.

"It's nothing" Jon said, in a quiet voice, reclining himself against the back of the settee he had let himself fall into.

Tormund sit down, close to him, and actually put one of his arms around Jon's shoulders. Jon discreetly looked around them, but saw no signs of Brienne, so maybe this time Tormund was sincere. Not that he wasn't normally a touchy feely person, just that today he was being a bit excessive, what with his ex being here and all that.

"It's never nothing when it comes to you, little crow" Tormund said, trying to go for an amused tone, but instead an undertone of concern tinted his voice.

Jon smiled a bit, and felt shame at having thought so ill of his friend. Tormund was a good friend, and he cared about him. How could he have thought that he was just using him? He had just asked for a favor, and Jon accepted, because he knew that if it was him who'd asked, Tormund would have accepted ipso facto.

"I'm just slightly drained, and I miss Ghost a bit. Should have brought him with me..." Jon said, his voice a quiet murmur, just enough for Tormund to hear him.

"Gods, Jon. You should have just said so" Tormund said, alarmed, his voice raising a bit before he regained a bit of his calm, if only for Jon's sake. "I'll say goodbye for you and we can go."

Jon frowned, and when Tormund made to stand up, he actually clung to the man's sleeve, making him turn to him.

"That's not necessary, Tor. You go on and enjoy the party, I'll be here recovering and I'll be with you in a few moments" the black haired man said, trying to make Tormund understand that he really didn't have to hurry.

Instead of agreeing, though - _not that Jon actually expected him to, but, you know, a guy can dream_ \- Tormund shook his head and looked at him disaprovingly.

"I'm obviously not going to do what you said. You are tired, so we are going home" Tormund cupped his cheek in his hand affectionately, and Jon wanted to sob. He actually felt his eyes filling with water, but he - _barely_ \- kept the tears at bay.

"Okay..." He whispered, and Tormund smiled at him, a soft look in his eyes.

"I'll be back, sweet thing" And, unexpectedly, he leaned forward and his lips brushed his forehead in the softest of touches.

Jon didn't know how he did it, but he managed to keep his tears in until the red haired man had left, and then it was like a stream. Now he had to go home, and sleep next to the room in which the man he wanted to date for real was sleeping too. After a few minutes, he was able to calm himself a bit, and stopped crying, because the last thing he wanted was for Tormund to find him like this and start asking him why he was crying. So he schooled his features into a tired expression - _not that he needed to fake it_ \- and leaned back into the settee.

Less than five minutes later, Tormund appeared again, and smiled at him, offering him his hand to stand up. Jon smiled back and took it, Tormund interlacing their fingers and placing his other arm around his waist, letting the smaller man lean his weight on his side.

It was then that Brienne found them, and smiled at the both of them. Great. He really was in no mood for acting.

"Leaving so soon, love birds?" The blonde said in a teasing tone, and she actually seemed sincere. Jon really, really wanted out of this, but Tormund seemed to have other plans and kept talking to her.

His arm around his waist tightened a bit, and offered the woman another of his smiles.

"Aye, Jon is drained, so I'm taking him home. After all, it's almost his bed time" Tormund joked, and Jon didn't know why, the older man had made this kind of jokes before, but he was tired, and jealous, and wasn't thinking straight, so he took it as an offence.

Jon huffed, airily.

"I'm not that much younger, you know. Besides, it's not like you complain about my age when you have your dick in me."

Shit. _Shit_. Holy _fucking_ shit. What in the seven _hells_ , Jon?

The smaller man closed his eyes, actually mortified at his reply, and he wanted the ground to eat him whole. Then he heard an amused snigger at his side, and looked up at Tormund, seeing his stunned eyes but otherwise amused face. At least he hadn't offended him. He looked at Brienne, who also seemed to be holding in her laughter as best as she could.

"Gods, I'm _so_ sorry... I blame my tired brain for my lack of filter" Jon apologises, at least to Brienne, for she didn't deserve that kind of reaction from him, and the woman made a vague gesture with her hands.

"That's okay. I'll leave you both to it. Goodbye, and rest a bit, you really look like you need it" The tall woman said, and smiled at them both affectionately, while still holding on her sniggers.

Once she was gone, Jon sighed and leant a bit more on Tormund's side, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Not a word" He said, clearly expecting Tormund to tease him, and he looked at the older man imploringly. Tormund made a gesture with his hand, as if he was zipping his mouth shut, and started walking slowly towards the car, even though his expression still held his obvious amusement.

They got on the car and Tormund revved the engine. Jon must have dozed off on the way, because when he opened his eyes next, they were parked outside their building.

"Come on, little crow, we are home. Or do I have to carry you upstairs?" Tormund teased, his voice rough but his tone soft, and Jon wanted to wake up to that voice every day.

In his sleepiness, he actually made grabby hands at the older man and Tormund chuckled, then sighed a bit, and the soft look appeared again in his eyes.

"You are going to be the death of me, Jon Snow" He murmured, and got out of the car.

Jon took off his seatbelt and was in the process of opening his door, when the red haired man popped out of nowhere, bent forward and took him in his arms without breaking a sweat. Jon couldn't help the squeal that left his throat, and he heard the car's door close behind them, along with the man's sniggers.

"Fuck, Tor. Warn a guy, maybe?" Jon complained, sure that his face was flushed red at Tormund manhandling him.

"Quit the whining, little crow. I'm doing us both a favour. If I'd let you walk upstairs this way, you'd probably fall down the stairs to an inevitable death. And then I'd have to mourn you, and search for a new roommate. And where am I going to find a better roommate than you?" Tormund explained, obviously joking.

Jon snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"Why do I feel that you'd be more horrified with the fact that you'd have to find a new roommate?" Jon asked, in a teasing tone, but his voice was quiet, resonating softly in the empty halls. Tormund, however, couldn't control his cackle.

Once they'd reached their flat, the bigger man put him on the ground and opened the door, leading Jon into the flat. He cried when Ghost came to him as soon as they were inside, and a bit of his heart was repaired the moment he put his hands on Ghost's soft fur.

Puzzled, he looked up when he felt hands on him, and saw that Tormund was actually trying to lift him up from the ground. He stood, the big hands around him a reassurement, and he looked at Tormund a bit dazedly.

"You need to go to bed, sweet thing, or you'll end up sleeping on the ground next to the kitchen" The redheaded said, his voice a soft and raw murmur, reverberating against Jon's insides, and he blinked at him owlishly.

Tormund cursed in Norwegian - _Jon's brain too fried to even try to understand what he said_ \- and then he was being lifted off again, Tormund carrying him bridal style to his bedroom.

Jon put his arms around Tormund's neck, and burrowed his face there, sighing a bit at the musky scent of the older man, feeling content and safe for the first time in the entire day.

"Thank you, Tor..." Jon whispered, and tightened his hold on the other man when they crossed the threshold of his room.

"Anytime, my little crow" Tormund replied, leaving him on his bed.

The other man made sure to take his shoes, his socks and the rest of his clothes off, and put him under the covers. When the older man made to move away, Jon clinged to his sleeve, and looked at him.

"Stay?" He asked in a quiet whisper, his voice full of hope while bracing for rejection as well as he could.

He needn't worry, however, because Tormund just smiled, his face as full of hope as Jon's, and nodded, sitting on the bed to take off his own clothes. When he finished, he got in the bed, next to Jon, and looked at the smaller man, his eyes intense and sparkling with an emotion Jon couldn't quiet place in his state.

"Get some sleep, sweet thing." Tormund whispered, and Jon got closer to him, hating the space between them.

Thankfully, it seemed like Tormund read his mind and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, keeping him close to his chest, and they both sighed.

"We are both idiots, Jon Snow" He heard Tormund say, but his mind was starting to disconnect from reality, and he couldn't comprehend his friend's words.

"Hmm?"

"We'll talk in the morning. Now, let's sleep" And with those words, Tormund planted a soft kiss on Jon's forehead, and Jon couldn't help but smile, his heart skipping a beat in his chest, his eyes closing slowly while he burrowed himself in the other's body. "Goodnight, sweetheart" He heard Tormund's words, but before he could actually reply, he felt himself dozing off in Tormund's arms, safe and content, finally.


End file.
